conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Pelhaforan/Lexicon
Vocabulary of Old Pelhaforan. Lexicon * 'ada ' ** '' n . heel (body part) * '''agaxu ' ** '' n . grandfather * '''anara ' ** '' n . grandmother * '''ara ' ** '' n . fire, flames * '''aros ' ** '' n . brother, male sibling * '''ase ' ** '' n . eye (body part) * '''aska ' ** '' adj . angry, furious * '''asyo ' ** '' n . name, title * '''ayok ' ** '' n . sister, female sibling * '''azan ' ** '' n . spear, lance * '''azen ' ** '' n . time, period, season * '''ba ' ** '' part . not (negative) * '''baku ' ** '' v . want, desire * '''ban ' ** '' conj . or * '''bar ' ** '' n . cup, glass * '''bas ' ** '' det . no (negatory) * '''basbyon ' ** '' adj . unjust, wrong (from bas 'lack of' + byon 'right') * '''basbyonkat ' ** '' n . injustice, unfairness * '''basen ' ** '' num . zero, nothing * '''ben ' ** '' n . piece, lump * '''beno ' ** '' adj . heavy, weighty * '''beso ' ** '' v . hear, listen to * '''bet ' ** '' part . (reportative) it is said * '''bidu ' ** '' adj . far, distant * '''bis ' ** '' n . particle, drop, piece * '''bit ' ** '' post . near, around, about, approximately * '''bok ' ** '' adj . dull, blunt * '''bon ' ** '' n . wood, lumber * '''bono ' ** '' adj . straight, upright * '''bos ' ** '' adj . small, tiny * '''boto ' ** '' n . lock, latch * '''bur ' ** '' adv . still, yet; another, additional, more, further * '''bus ' ** '' v . rule, reign, lord over, regulate * '''bussar ' ** '' n . lord, ruler, governor * '''bustin ' ** '' n . government, administration (from bus 'rule' + tin 'place') * '''buswan ' ** '' n . control, rule, regulation (from bus 'rule') * '''but ' ** '' v . die, decease * '''butkat ' ** '' n . death, afterlife * '''butwan ' ** '' n . death, dying, demise, end * '''byon ' ** '' adj . right, correct, just (related to bono 'straight') * '''byonkat ' ** '' n . justice, righteousness (from byon 'just') * '''da ' ** '' part . (assertive)/(topic marker) * '''daba ' ** '' n . alcohol, wine * '''dak ' ** '' conj . if, supposing that * '''daksyo ' ** '' conj . though, even though, although (from dak 'if' + syo 'but') * '''damas ' ** '' n . sun, sunlight * '''dan ' ** '' num . two * '''dat ' ** '' adj . lower, nether, short * '''dayo ' ** '' n . man, male * '''dazo ' ** '' n . foot, leg, paw * '''dema ' ** '' n . fist, clenched hand * '''dibun ' ** '' n . custom, habit * '''dibunnas ' ** '' adv . usually, generally, commonly * '''digo ' ** '' n . hook, claw, angle * '''diti ' ** '' adj . small, little * '''dok ' ** '' part . (frequentative and habitual aspect) * '''don ' ** '' adj . near, close * '''dor ' ** '' n . neck (body part) * '''dowu ' ** '' adv . then, at that time * '''doze ' ** '' v . shout, holler, yell * '''duk ' ** '' part . simply, merely, just * '''dur ' ** '' n . ox, oxen * '''dus ' ** '' n . opposite side * '''dusa ' ** '' v . cry, weep * '''dyan ' ** '' v . bite, chew * '''dyo ' ** '' num . million * '''ebi ' ** '' v . beat, pound, drum; strike, hit * '''edun ' ** '' n . star * '''eka ' ** '' v . give, donate, hand * '''ena ' ** '' v . think, ponder * '''er ' ** '' n . flower (related to ira 'to bloom') * '''eren ' ** '' n . sword, dagger * '''erensi ' ** '' n . dagger, knife (from eren 'sword') * '''esar ' ** '' n . hair (body part) * '''esu ' ** '' n . mind, heart, spirit * '''esukes ' ** '' v . believe in, believe, trust (from esu 'mind' + kes 'take') * '''esukeswan ' ** '' n . faith, belief (from esukes 'believe') * '''eza ' ** '' v . feel, sense, perceive, experience * '''ezat ' ** '' n . feelings, emotion, mood, passions * '''fas ' ** '' post . in, at, into * '''fassahon ' ** '' post . among, between, at the center of (from fas 'in' + tahon 'center') * '''fassus ' ** '' post . during, throughout, in time of * '''fatos ' ** '' v . know, be aware of * '''fawa ' ** '' adj . bad, unfavorable, broken, rotten * '''fawani ' ** '' prep . in spite of, despite, notwithstanding (from fawa 'bad' + ni 'at, for') * '''fen ' ** '' num . six * '''fer ' ** '' adj . slow, sluggish, gradual * '''ferhas ' ** '' adv . slowly, gradually * '''fos ' ** '' adj . twisted, crooked, bent * '''fuka ' ** '' adj . rotten, decayed * '''fyo ' ** '' adj . wrong, incorrect, unjust (related to fos 'twisted') * '''gako ' ** '' v . ask, pray, beseech * '''gan ' ** '' n . city, town (archaic) * '''gano ' ** '' v . speak, talk * '''gantin ' ** '' n . city, settlement (from gan 'city' + tin 'place') * '''garnot ' ** '' post . down, downward * '''garu ' ** '' adj . dark, obscure, gloomy * '''gaze ' ** '' pron . they (third-person plural pronoun) * '''ge ' ** '' num . three * '''gen ' ** '' adj . big, large, vast * '''gennen ' ** '' det . most, majority of (from gen 'big' + nen 'many') * '''genruno ' ** '' adj . loud, noisy (lit. gen 'big' + runo 'sound') * '''gin ' ** '' v . make, create * '''ginat ' ** '' adj . whole, entire, unbroken * '''ginatus ' ** '' n . whole, all, entirety, total (from ginat 'whole' + tus 'all') * '''got ' ** '' part . can, may, have permission to * '''gotten ' ** '' adv . maybe, possibly, perhaps (from 'got' can + 'ten' be able to) * '''goza ' ** '' n . woman, female * '''guk ' ** '' v . eat, consume * '''guso ' ** '' n . food, nourishment * '''gyake ' ** '' v . want, desire, wish * '''gyan ' ** '' n . language, speech (related to gano 'speak') * '''gyet ' ** '' adj . old, ancient * '''hafor ' ** '' n . land, realm, country * '''han ' ** '' pron . you (second-person singular pronoun) * '''hapa ' ** '' adv . now, at this time, currently * '''hasin ' ** '' n . horse * '''hasu ' ** '' n . form, shape (archaic) * '''hatus ' ** '' n . god, goddess * '''hawa ' ** '' n . light, daylight, illumination, glow * '''hazen ' ** '' n . bird * '''hebo ' ** '' n . heart (related to ebi 'beat') * '''hema ' ** '' v . order, arrange, fix * '''hemat ' ** '' n . order, arrangement, rank, row * '''hes ' ** '' adj . thankful, grateful (back formation from hesya 'gratitude') * '''hessi ' ** '' adj . graceful, merciful, kind, benevolent (related to heswan 'grace') * '''heswan ' ** '' n . grace, favor, kindness (from hes 'thankful') * '''hesya ' ** '' n . gratitude, thanks (related to eza 'to feel') * '''het ' ** '' pron . I, me (first-person singular pronoun) * '''heta ' ** '' adj . young * '''his ' ** '' part . (inchoative aspect) (related to hisa, 'rise, ascend') * '''hisa ' ** '' v . rise, ascend * '''hitos ' ** '' n . circle * '''hobi ' ** '' n . wrist (body part) * '''humas ' ** '' adj . late * '''humas ' ** '' adv . late * '''humaspamen ' ** '' adj . young, junior (lit. humas 'late' + pamen 'be born') * '''hus ' ** '' n . time, moment * '''hyon ' ** '' n . uncle, parent's brother * '''ido ' ** '' n . circle, ring * '''inyudu ' ** '' post . not until, only when, only then (from yin 'come to' + yudu 'after') * '''inzo ' ** '' adv . just, exactly, precisely; recently (from yin 'come to' + zo 'this') * '''ira ' ** '' v . bloom, flower, blossom * '''irke ' ** '' n . penis (body part) * '''is ' ** '' clas . (classifier for humans) * '''kahin ' ** '' n . animal * '''kan ' ** '' adj . high, tall, loft * '''kanas ' ** '' v . bring, carry, bear * '''kanbussar ' ** '' n . supreme governor, great lord (from kan 'great' + bussar 'ruler') * '''kara ' ** '' v . burn, be consumed by fire * '''karawi ' ** '' v . burn, set fire to * '''kas ' ** '' pron . he, she, it (third-person singular pronoun) * '''kase ' ** '' v . cast a spell, do magic (related to kara 'burn') * '''kasesar ' ** '' n . sorcerer, magician (from kase 'cast a spell') * '''kato ' ** '' part . (passive marker) * '''kato ' ** '' v . give, donate * '''kek ' ** '' n . side, edge * '''kemi ' ** '' adj . broken, shattered, asunder * '''ken ' ** '' adj . true, real * '''kes ' ** '' v . take, receive * '''kesor ' ** '' n . finger (body part) * '''keta ' ** '' adj . holy, sacred * '''ketu ' ** '' n . shield, cover * '''ki ' ** '' conj . than (comparative) * '''ki ' ** '' part . (indicates possession) * '''kin ' ** '' prep . with, alongside * '''kinba ' ** '' prep . without, lacking * '''kino ' ** '' n . work, labor * '''kir ' ** '' n . iron, metal * '''kis ' ** '' v . cut, slice * '''kit ' ** '' n . human, person, man * '''ko ' ** '' part . don't (negative imperative) * '''komi ' ** '' n . livestock, cattle * '''kon ' ** '' n . daughter, female child * '''kos ' ** '' v . hate, resent * '''kot ' ** '' adj . wide, broad * '''kubo ' ** '' adj . hard, solid; severe, harsh * '''kubo ' ** '' adv . harshly, hard, severely * '''kun ' ** '' n . ear (body part) * '''kunu ' ** '' adj . new, recent, novel * '''kunudon ' ** '' adj . recent, late (lit. kunu 'new' + don 'close') * '''kunudon ' ** '' adv . recently, nowadays * '''kus ' ** '' adv . therefore, for this reason * '''kut ' ** '' n . wall, barrier * '''kutwin ' ** '' n . window (from kut 'wall' + win 'mouth') * '''kuwu ' ** '' n . air * '''kyan ' ** '' pron . you (second-person plural pronoun) * '''kyar ' ** '' n . evening; night * '''kyat ' ** '' n . tax, toll (from kato 'give') * '''kyema ' ** '' n . family, clan, kin * '''kyeno ' ** '' v . trust, believe (related to ken 'true') * '''kyenot ' ** '' n . trust, faith (related to kyeno 'trust') * '''kyowu ' ** '' n . shadow, shade * '''mak ' ** '' adj . small, little * '''mar ' ** '' n . bronze * '''mas ' ** '' n . hand * '''mase ' ** '' v . draw, sketch, depict * '''mater ' ** '' adj . hot, warm * '''mazin ' ** '' adj . wealthy, rich, prosperous, healthy * '''mer ' ** '' post . from, out of, since * '''mik ' ** '' num . thousand * '''mika ' ** '' n . tiger, tigress * '''mis ' ** '' part . (inferential) must, probably, would * '''mitto ' ** '' num . billion (from mik 'thousand' + dyo 'million') * '''mohe ' ** '' n . stone, rock * '''mohes ' ** '' n . camp, company; army, host; militia; campaign (related to mos 'gather') * '''mohessar ' ** '' n . soldier, fighter, warrior (from mohes 'camp, army') * '''mohetus ' ** '' adj . rocky, rock, stone; strong, vigorous; permanent (mohe + tus) * '''mokus ' ** '' n . earth, soil * '''mos ' ** '' v . gather, collect, assemble * '''mosa ' ** '' pron . I, me (first-person singular pronoun) (shortened mosan 'servant') * '''mosan ' ** '' n . slave, servant, vassal * '''mosankat ' ** '' n . employment, service, servitude * '''mosanxak ' ** '' adj . submissive, subservient, slavish (from mosan 'servant' + xak 'like') * '''mur ' ** '' adv . too, excessively * '''muzon ' ** '' n . vagina (body part) * '''myan ' ** '' n . mother * '''nadu ' ** '' n . grandson, granddaughter, grandchild * '''nahasu ' ** '' adv . how, in what manner * '''nahasu ' ** '' conj . however, in what manner (lit. 'how') * '''nahus ' ** '' adv . when, what time * '''nak ' ** '' n . son, male child * '''nas ' ** '' adv . only, exclusively, no more than * '''nat ' ** '' part . (progressive aspect) * '''nazet ' ** '' v . write, record * '''nazo ' ** '' n . tooth, fang, tusk * '''ne ' ** '' clas . (classifier for objects) * '''nen ' ** '' adj . many, much, numerous * '''nese ' ** '' n . reason, cause * '''newi ' ** '' n . sister * '''ni ' ** '' prep . for, to, directed at, because of, due to (indirect object marker) * '''nibo ' ** '' n . drink, beverage * '''nikus ' ** '' conj . so that, in order that (from ni 'for' + kus 'therefore') * '''nin ' ** '' num . seven * '''nossaga ' ** '' post . toward, at, for (from not 'to, at' + saga 'front') * '''not ' ** '' post . to, at, towards, until, up to * '''nura ' ** '' adj . healthy, sound, whole * '''nurat ' ** '' n . health, wellbeing * '''nya ' ** '' det . what * '''nyan ' ** '' adv . why, for what reason * '''nyane ' ** '' pron . what thing * '''nyanse ' ** '' conj . because, for the reason that * '''nyas ' ** '' pron . who, which one * '''nyat ' ** '' n . middle, center * '''nyatin ' ** '' adv . where * '''nyun ' ** '' conj . so that, in order that (from ni 'for' + yun 'therefore') * '''omu ' ** '' adj . good, ethical, virtuous, favorable * '''on ' ** '' adv . very, much * '''otat ' ** '' n . child, children * '''pabi ' ** '' n . father * '''pagi ' ** '' n . kin, kinfolk, relatives * '''pahame ' ** '' v . beget, give birth, produce * '''pamen ' ** '' v . be born, arise * '''pan ' ** '' n . go, walk, leave, go away * '''pari ' ** '' adj . old, elderly (of humans) * '''pat ' ** '' part . can, be able to, know how to (archaic 'to know') * '''por ' ** '' v . turn, wind, spin * '''pot ' ** '' adj . few, a little * '''pun ' ** '' n . toe (body part) * '''put ' ** '' v . close, shut, lock * '''puxa ' ** '' adj . smelly, stinky, malodorous * '''pyak ' ** '' n . nation, people, race (related to pagi 'kin') * '''pyat ' ** '' num . ten * '''pyat ' ** '' v . praise, commend * '''pyos ' ** '' n . conflict, war, quarrel, brawl (related to por 'turn, wind') * '''rahen ' ** '' n . bear (animal) * '''rak ' ** '' n . side, flank * '''ran ' ** '' v . pay, reward * '''rano ' ** '' n . reward, award, money * '''ras ' ** '' adj . green * '''reho ' ** '' conj . because, for the reason that * '''rek ' ** '' n . nail (body part) * '''reme ' ** '' adj . loose, lax * '''rikot ' ** '' n . nail, spike, peg * '''rini ' ** '' n . tongue (body part) * '''rit ' ** '' adj . narrow * '''ruha ' ** '' n . fur (of animals) * '''runo ' ** '' n . sound, noise * '''rus ' ** '' num . four * '''rut ' ** '' v . be at, be located in * '''safer ' ** '' n . bag, package * '''saga ' ** '' n . fore, front * '''sahu ' ** '' pron . we, us (first-person plural pronoun) * '''saksubi ' ** '' n . ancestor, forefather (from saga 'before' + subi 'live') * '''saksyarnyat ' ** '' n . afternoon (from sak 'after' + syar 'day' + nyat 'middle') * '''sanos ' ** '' n . arm (body part) (related to tyano 'joint') * '''sas ' ** '' n . box, case * '''sata ' ** '' n . skin (body part) * '''se ' ** '' post . by means of, using, with * '''sebek ' ** '' adj . evil, wicked * '''sera ' ** '' adj . white, pure, bright * '''seta ' ** '' v . keep, maintain * '''sima ' ** '' adj . quiet, silent, calm * '''simahas ' ** '' adv . quietly, silently * '''sin ' ** '' v . bend, curve * '''son ' ** '' part . must, be required to, have to * '''sota ' ** '' v . drink, consume * '''sotator ' ** '' adj . drunk, intoxicated (from sota 'beverage' + tor 'full') * '''soti ' ** '' n . copper (related to syot 'red') * '''subi ' ** '' v . live, be alive, survive * '''subit ' ** '' n . life, living * '''suna ' ** '' v . write, compose, inscribe * '''sur ' ** '' part . -self, oneself * '''suru ' ** '' n . self, soul * '''suye ' ** '' adj . peaceful, serene * '''suyet ' ** '' n . peace, harmony * '''syar ' ** '' n . day, daytime (related to sera 'bright') * '''syarnyat ' ** '' n . noon, midday (from syar 'day' + nyat 'middle') * '''syartahon ' ** '' n . midday, noon (from syar 'day' + tahon 'middle') * '''syat ' ** '' adj . fast, quick, rapid * '''syathas ' ** '' adv . quickly, fast, rapidly (adverbial form of 'syat') * '''sye ' ** '' part . (sensory) seems, looks like * '''syo ' ** '' conj . but, however * '''syot ' ** '' adj . red (color) * '''syu ' ** '' clas . (classifier for animals) * '''taha ' ** '' part . may (optative) * '''tahon ' ** '' n . center, middle * '''taku ' ** '' v . measure, gauge, ascertain * '''tan ' ** '' adj . suitable, fit, proper * '''tanu ' ** '' v . unite, join, attach * '''tar ' ** '' n . line, row * '''tas ' ** '' adj . beautiful, attractive, pretty * '''taso ' ** '' v . walk, go on foot * '''tatu ' ** '' n . leg, thigh * '''taxa ' ** '' n . aunt, parent's sister * '''te ' ** '' det . that (distal) * '''teda ' ** '' v . cover, hide * '''tegat ' ** '' n . power, might, strength * '''tego ' ** '' n . lord, master, sovereign * '''ten ' ** '' part . can, be able to, could (archaic 'power, strength') * '''teni ' ** '' v . hit, strike, beat * '''tenzyetus ' ** '' n . function, role (from ten 'able' + zyetus 'use') * '''tenzyetussar ' ** '' n . bureaucrat, functionary, official (from tenzyetus 'function') * '''ter ' ** '' n . ice, frozen water * '''tet ' ** '' v . have, possess * '''tetus ' ** '' adv . so, in a particular manner; to a particular extent (from te 'that' + -tus) * '''tibu ' ** '' adj . early, premature * '''tibu ' ** '' adv . early，in advance, soon * '''tibupamen ' ** '' adj . old, elder, senior (lit. tibu 'early' + pamen 'be born') * '''tibut ' ** '' n . morning (related to tibu 'early') * '''tiro ' ** '' n . water * '''tor ' ** '' adj . full, satisfied, packed * '''tos ' ** '' num . one * '''toskin ' ** '' adj . mutual, common, collaborative * '''toskinnas ' ** '' adv . together, commonly, mutually * '''towi ' ** '' adj . black (color) * '''tus ' ** '' det . all, every (universal) * '''tusbit ' ** '' adv . almost, near, close to (from tus 'all' + bit 'near') * '''tut ' ** '' num . nine * '''tya ' ** '' adv . now, at this time * '''tyano ' ** '' n . joint, pivot (related to tanu 'join') * '''tyaso ' ** '' n . lion, lioness * '''tyen ' ** '' v . fight, brawl, quarrel, combat (related to teni 'strike') * '''tyenat ' ** '' n . fighting, quarrel, combat, war (from tyen 'fight') * '''tyet ' ** '' v . protect, defend, guard * '''umes ' ** '' n . night, nighttime * '''uti ' ** '' v . work, labor; make effort * '''utikat ' ** '' n . labor, work, effort * '''utisi ' ** '' n . chore, job, task (from uti 'work') * '''wada ' ** '' n . chief, ruler, lord * '''waru ' ** '' v . lead, guide * '''wazo ' ** '' n . ape (animal) * '''wedo ' ** '' n . blood * '''wego ' ** '' v . serve, attend, wait on, be subordinate to * '''wegosar ' ** '' n . servant, attendant (from wego 'serve') * '''wegot ' ** '' n . slavery, enslavement, servitude (from wego 'serve') * '''wemu ' ** '' n . tree * '''wet ' ** '' num . five * '''win ' ** '' n . mouth (body part) * '''won ' ** '' v . try, attempt * '''wos ' ** '' v . throw, launch * '''wus ' ** '' n . key (to open locks) * '''wut ' ** '' part . should, ought to * '''xabu ' ** '' n . sky, heaven * '''xafor ' ** '' n . nation, state, realm * '''xak ' ** '' conj . as, in same way that * '''xak ' ** '' prep . such as, for example, like, as * '''xanu ' ** '' n . cousin, relative * '''xas ' ** '' n . head (body part) * '''xatte ' ** '' adv . like so, as in a particular manner; to a particular extent (from xak 'like, as' + te 'that') * '''xega ' ** '' adj . long * '''xegarak ' ** '' post . along, lengthwise (from xega 'long' + rak 'side') * '''xegatus ' ** '' post . throughout, all through (from xega 'long' + tus 'all') * '''xor ' ** '' v . breathe, inhale * '''xut ' ** '' v . (auxiliary verb) * '''xuzi ' ** '' v . kill, murder, slay * '''yan ' ** '' num . hundred * '''yanik ' ** '' n . interior, inside * '''yano ' ** '' n . money, cash, coin * '''yar ' ** '' v . see, look, observe * '''yena ' ** '' n . village, settlement * '''yesi ' ** '' v . need, require * '''yet ' ** '' v . hold, grasp * '''yin ' ** '' v . come, arrive * '''yiru ' ** '' n . fish * '''yoder ' ** '' adj . short * '''yora ' ** '' det . some (existential) * '''yudu ' ** '' n . back, rear, behind * '''yun ' ** '' adv . therefore, for that reason * '''yut ' ** '' part . (perfect aspect) * '''yutsubi ' ** '' n . descendant, offspring (from yudu 'after' + subi 'live') * '''yuttus ' ** '' adv . again (from yut 'back' + dus 'against') * '''za ' ** '' v . be (copula) * '''zayi ' ** '' v . watch, observe, look * '''zazu ' ** '' v . walk, pace, step * '''zek ' ** '' num . eight * '''zet'eka ' ** '' v . distribute, dispense, apportion (from zet 'out' + eka 'give') * '''zet'esukes ' ** '' v . assign, trust with (from zet 'out' + esukes 'trust') * '''zetu ' ** '' adv . also, too, furthermore * '''zin ' ** '' det . other (alternative) * '''zisi ' ** '' n . worm, serpent * '''zo ' ** '' det . this (proximal) * '''zohasu ' ** '' conj . then, in that case * '''zokbit ' ** '' post . about, regarding, concerning (from zok 'on' + bit 'near') * '''zoknot ' ** '' post . up, toward the top of * '''zoxitos ' ** '' post . around, surrounding (from zok 'on' + hitos 'circle') * '''zu ' ** '' conj . and * '''zuk ' ** '' n . dog, canine * '''zut ' ** '' adv . even (emphatic), including, as well, too * '''zyarus ' ** '' n . face (related to yar 'look') * '''zyaye ' ** '' v . care, be concerned about; look after (related to zayi 'watch') * '''zyayet ' ** '' n . care, concern, attention * '''zyet ' ** '' v . use, utilize, apply (backformation of zyetus 'use') * '''zyetus ' ** '' n . use, utility, benefit, usefulness (related to yet 'grasp') * '''zyetwan ' ** '' n ''. use, application, usage, employment (from zyet 'use') Category:Pelhaforan Category:Lexicon